Not To You
by EmotionallyChallengedGirl
Summary: naruto and sasuke both reflect and try to fix there mistakes of giving it away to someone else when hey had waited for eachother. warning: no happy endings. should there be a sequal to this?
1. Chapter 1

Not To You

Sasuke walked along the sidewalk to the Inuzuka house. No he didn't really want to meet up here especially when it's where his ex's new boyfriends house is. But that's where shino was and he had to pick him up for there date they were having.

Shino was like an escape from the pain Sasuke received when him and Naruto broke up. Sasuke immediately gave Shino his heart knowing Shinos love/crush for Sasuke and Shino immediately took it and gave his in return as well.

Sasuke wanted to forget about Naruto and move. It hurt him so much how they grew apart.

Sasuke gave it all to Shino in the process too, he lost it to him when all along him and Naruto were waiting for the right and perfect moment when that with Shino was just lust mixed with hurt.  
Sasuke heard footsteps inback of him he turned around to see the beautiful blonde with blue eyes.

Sasuke lost his breathe at the sight of his formal love. "Hey sasuke" naruto said. "Hey" was all sasuke could get out.  
"So you going to pick up shino?" Sasuke looked at his ex-love. "Yeah you going to pick up Kiba?"

Naruto huffed out a cold breath and faces me with his warm smile, but somethings different about this smile. Somethings different about his face, almost the same thing that was different about my face when I-

Lost it.

Could it be that naruto gave it all away to... kiba. But how, why, when did this happen. I thought he loved, I thought I loved him. Why would he let go of me completely. Its a smack to the face but I realize the answer on my own. Because I lost it to shino. There's no point of naruto waiting for me anymore if I didn't wait for him.

Naruto, im sorry. I see his lips moving but I don't really hear what he says I just stop walking and pull him close to me in a tight embrace. And I never wanna let go of him. I should have never let go of him. Now he's someone elses and maybe forever.

"Take care of yourself naruto." I'm really glad my voice doesn't crack when the words escape my mouth. "You too sasuke."

I let go, but not completly. No. My heart still holds on and I speed up my walk hoping the cold wind dries my tears and naruto doesn't come after me.

But apart of me wants him too.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke squeezed his knees into his chest keeping his insides intact with his body although he wasn't sure it would do any good. He could still hear the pounding of his heart through his ears and feel the flow through his mouth.

Naruto wouldn't... he thought.

But Naruto believes in waiting... be he didn't.

But Naruto wouldn't have sex already in this relationship... but he did.

And that was the final crack for sasuke he couldn't stand it anymore. It was Kiba's fault that him and Naruto split anyways. Wherever they were Kiba would show up as this distraction to Naruto because they were 'just friends' and friends could tag along with eachother. It was annoying how rude kiba could be all over his Naruto.

Sasuke gripped his body together now harder than he usually did. It wasn't fair what Kiba had done to Sasukes and Narutos relationship.

Kiba... this is all because of him.

~*~  
Sasuke knocked hard on the front door of Kakashi. He needed someone to talk to before he did something crazy and stupid to himself or his life and Kakashi was the perfect one he could go to for this.

Kakashi opens the door allowing Sasuke in. Sasuke looks around at the room before he begins.

But he doesn't. This Uchiha can't take it. He breaks down there on the floor and just cries and screams.

"Sasuke! What's wrong!? What happened?!" Kakashi runs over to Sasuke and tries to shake him out of his state.

"I f*cked up! Don't you get it I f*cked up everything!"

Kakashi just looks at Sasuke worried before he decides to ask any questions. "Sasuke, calm down. You didn't mess up anything. Everythings going to be okay just calm down."

"I can't! I lost him! I lost Naruto!" Sasuke screamed a bit to the floor. " I lost him and ill never get him back!!" He punched the floor so heard he could've sworn he cracked his knuckles. "And im.. And im alone now." Sasukes voice calmed down a bit now. Small sobs creeped through his breathes and Kakashi did his best to keep him from screaming again.

"Sasuke. You probably still have a chance. You are Naruto loved eachother, no? Its probably just a bad break up, it'll pass over."

"You don't get it! Nobody gets it!" Sasuke punched the floor again picking himself up to lean on a coffee table, this time he heard his knuckles crack and felt the sharp pain from it.

"Im hurting!! I never f*cking hurted like this before! I wanna die! I went to a funeral home today to buy a coffin for myself! But they didn't let me!" Sasuke breathed between sobs tears finding there way to his mouth making his cracked lips burn with the salt from the tears.

Kakashi knealt down to face Sasuke and placed his hand on his shoulder in a comfortable way but Sasuke just shocked it off. "Sasuke, what about Shino. Weren't you telling me last week how amazing he was."

Sasuke scoffed before answering. "Shinos' love was all a lie. I wasn't his first like he was mine." Sasuke let more tears slip figuring now was better than never. "He lied to me. He lied." Sasuke slid back down to the cold wooden floor pulling his knees to his chest before screaming again into them. Kakashi patted his back. "Sasuke if it makes you feel any better you can stay here for now. I've been really lonely since Iruka walked off from me." Kakashi huffed before getting up to get his car keys.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke woke up feeling half alive. His heart hurt worst than his head. He didn't want to look on his side to where his wrist and hand were bandaged up from the sprain he'd done to his knuckles.

"Naruto." He whispered softly feeling cold. He looked around the room he was in.

It was pretty boring looking with a few drawers and his unpacked bags. Sasuke got up deciding to unpack his stuff and place them in the drawers.

When he finished he stuff his bags in the closet and went inside his bathroom to get dressed and clean for the day. Today was monday and that ment school. And school ment Naruto.

Of course it also meant seeing Naruto with Kiba but that didn't matter because Sasuke felt confident in talking to Naruto today.

The cold breeze was refreshing as I walked along the school grounds with him. He loved me and he showed me how much, and I did too even if it was my first time and it wasn't his.

Even if when we went home after that camping trip the class went to I cried all night in my bed. Because that's where we were. In the woods. Well really we were in our tent but our tent was in the woods.

In the woods. And that's where my feelings for him stayed. I cried so hard cause I wanted it to be Sasuke. But it was Kiba. The guy I thought was my best friend ended up having feelings for me. Deep feelings. Since I first transferred to this school. And even after when I was with Sasuke.

I heard the bell ring but I didn't move towards the entrance yet. "Aren't you coming in babes?" Babes. That's what he calls me. "Um ima wait out something okay. You go ahead."

"Okay babes but are you sure? I can't wait out here with you, you know." I took a tired breath. He just never knows when to quit. "No its okay im good. You go on ahead I gotta do something first."

"Okay well ill see you in class babey. I love you." He smiled at me moving his lips closer to mine. I move my cheek in for the impact. Even though its only my cheek I still don't feel the elecrical surge I use to feel with him. Its just not there anymore.

I hear him sigh and go through the doors with the others. I look done at my hands. What have I done? I lost it to him- when I still loved Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't wait afterwards he lost it right away. Was I just afraid to lose my best friend? But what about the love of my life?

"Naruto."

I look up to the caller and immediatly feel sparks flying just looking at his onyx eyes. Why can't he call me baby?

~*~  
I look into his blue orbs that I always got lost in. He's so beautiful and I wanna tell him that.

"Sasuke."

He says and I want him to say it louder over and over again. I wanna straddle him down and have him like that, but I don't think he won't. "So what are you doing out here?" I look him up and down waiting for his answer. His bodies in great shape.

"Im just taking my time." Hn. Figures he wouldn't tell me the truth. I wanna know though so ill have to trick it out of him like I used to when he never told me stuff.

"Mind if I wait with you too?" He looked me up and down before answering. "Sure okay."

I looked at him giving a smile that showed as a smirk.

So there we were waiting together although I had no idea what but it didn't matter to me as long as Naruto could be next ro me the whole time I would wait out this cold with him.

A few minutes passed that seemed like hours in some freezing heaven. When Naruto checked the time and looked back at Sasuke. "Well you'd better go now before you're any later. See ya."

I looked back at him confused. "Aren't you coming in?" He looked back at me. "Nah im not..not today anyway. Go back to class Sasuke." He smiled at me making my heart stop and beat again real fast like no one ever could before. He had my heart.

'You and I together.' I thought how lovely it would be to sing to him.

"Im going with you. You could get hurt by someone. Who knows what kind of troubles you could get yourself into." He looked at me nudging his head to follow him without even protesting.

It was a while longer before I decided to ask where it was exactly we were going. But I did enjoy the comfortable silence between us. "So where exactly are we going?" He looked at me with an all knowingly smile. I looked at him waiting for an answer. "My house of course."

I looked back at him shocked because the last time I was there it all ended in tears pretty badly. I didn't protest because I didn't know if I would ever get another chance to go to his house again like this one. One where Kiba wouldn't be there.

"Oh right. Okay."

I followed him the rest of the way to his house. He opened the door for me and let me in first he followed and closed the door behind him. "You can hang your coat there." He pointed to a coat rack hanging his also.

"Hn. This place is cleaner than it usually was before."

He laughed. "Haha yeah Kiba brought over Shino one day and he just started organizing things it was pretty weird haha."

"Oh." I said trying to show like it didn't interest me.

"Yup. Kiba's changed me a lot."

"It shows too."

"Excuse me?" He said. I oughta change the subject before I get kicked out... again.

"Nothing im just saying you look more mature. And you act different."

"How am I acting different."

"Im just saying you've grown up. You use to be really hyperactice but now your more mature."

"You really didn't know me then."

I fault the urge to sigh like all great past Uchiha's before me have learned to do. I looked around the place again taking it all in. Where was it exactly that Naruto lost- "Hey you want some coffee?" My train of thought was interrupted as a coffee maker started. "Sure."

He looked at the coffee streaming down slowly and that's when I noticed his face. He looked like he hadn't slept enough. His normally cold stare eyes were droopy and his hair wasn't as good brushed as usual. But despite that he still looked beautiful. Like he always would. I looked at his knuckles with a semi cast on it. I wanted to ask what happened but decided agaisnt it realizing it seemed to have a dark reason to it

A dark reason I didn't want to know.

The coffee finished and Sasuke reached for two mugs automatically and poured them evenly in the two. I laughed.

"What?" he asked unsure what he'd done that was so hilarious.

"This is my house and you're serving the coffee."

"I guess I am."

Crap I feel stupid. Darn Uchiha's for this way they have to make you feel like such a loser. He gave me my mug and took his and that's when I noticed the little cartoon fox on mine chasing a raven. He always did know what got to me.

"So how's life treating you Naruto." I heard Sasuke say. I looked up at his exhausted onxy eyes.

"Um okay I guess I mean it could be better it my bestfriend would talk to me more often."

Crud. That "bestfriend" notation must be to me. I looked back down into my coffee wanting to take a sip but couldn't stop my lip from shaking so I didn't.

"May be he just doesn't know how to approach you." I said still looking at the black liquid.

"May be he should try hi." Naruto looked fiesty I swear they turned red but that can't happen in real life...Hn. So his eyes were angry but then his eyes calmed down to a more depressed color. "Or maybe he could atleast act like he's happy for me."

I put my mug down and stepped towards him as he stepped back bumping into the counter and using the heel of his palms to hold him up as I semi pinned him there. His mug was also down.

"I want to." I said I lifted my face up to mine so he could look in my eyes. "But I can't stand not having you anymore and it still hurts me." I looked in his blue heavenly eyes. "But shino." He said. "Shino's a liar." I moved my mouth slightly towards his lips waiting for them to connect.

"I think you should leave now Sasuke."


	4. Chapter 4

_There's a possibility  
There's a possibility  
All that I had was all I gon' get_

I lay there restless on my bed letting the cold take over me because I didn't bother pulling up the covers over me. Why did he let me go like that? I thought he loved me, I loved him. Maybe he's not ready. Or maybe he wants to leave Kiba before we start. But then again...

_There's a possibility  
There's a possibility  
All I gon' get is gone with your step_

He could be really over me...

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
Your the only who knows  
Tell me when you hear the silence  
There's a possibility  
I wouldn't know_

I scream/cried into my uncovered pillow again. I wanted tears to fall down my face to stop my vision. I want my nose to get runny to stop my breathing. But most importantly I wanted my screaming to block out my hearing and his words running through my head.

_Know that when you leave  
Know that when you leave  
By blood and by mean  
You walk like a theive  
By blood and by mean  
I fall_ _when you leave_

So tell me when you hear my heart stop

"I think you should leave now Sasuke."

_You're the only one who knows  
So tell me when you hear the silence_

Did he not want me? Am I that useless? Am I really that unvaluable to him that he could just say no?

_There's a possibility  
I wouldn't know_

He said no to all we had! He said no to 2 years! He said no to love! He said no to that kiss! He said no to me!

But most importantly he said no to us.

_Tell me when the sigh is over  
Your the only reason im close  
Tell me if you hear me falling  
There's a possibility  
I wouldn't know_

Naruto... you're my all

_By blood and by mean  
I fall when you leave  
By blood and by mean  
I follow your lead.  
_  
...say goodbye.

I heard someone walk in my room. "So... Sasuke what is this I hear of you not going to school today?" I didn't even look at him cause of my Uchiha pride. I just gave a quick "hn." and stayed still. He couldn't see me like this again.

"Well I told your teachers yes you didn't go... so you won't get a dentention or suspension." Another 'hn.' from me. He took a deep breathe then let it out. "Sasuke please try to atleast act like you can get through this. I know it seems hard but love isn't easy. Look at me you think I wanted Obito to just go like that? Or that I wanted Iruka to leave me? No! But I have to move on or im always gonna be living in the past and not in the present and ill never have a future!"

I didn't wanna look at him. Not because of my Uchiha pride but because I was scared to. I never heard Kakashi be so loud before. It frightened me big time.

He left my room slamming my door. I picked up the phone on my nightstand and dialed a memorized number.

"Hey... Sai, you there?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So what is it were gonna do exactly?" My friend, Sai said as I got inside his car closing the door pretty hard.

I looked into my hands. "I needa straighten things out before I can get Naruto back." I didn't realize he had already pulled out and began driving. He looked up at my face as we stopped at a red light. "Does this person have a name? And if so is it Kiba?"

Its weird how me and Sai can read eachothers empty expression faces. He looked back on the road already knowing the my answer to his question.

"Where to, Sasuke?"

"I pretty sure you're already familiar with the court right?"

"Of course." Sai said and I could here the smirk in his voice.

The court is a very crazy part of Konoha were teenagers and young crazy low-life adults like to hang out. Merely drinking beer and doing idotic drugs that'll catch up to their bodies soon enough. But in the court is where I know ill find Kiba. Because in the court is where he roams freely cheating on my Naruto. Sai parked the car quickly inside not really caring if it was in the middle and girls there started looking at his car wanting to take a spin in it.

I got out the car slamming the door. My eyes had target lock on Kiba as my legs and feet worked together to move faster to him. He was leaning on his car a girl pressed up against him nibbling his bottom lip at the same time he had a boy swoon around him on his neck giving him small teasing hickies.

See another reason I don't like Kiba is one he's bi and doesn't tell Naruto so Naruto trusts him whenever he walks in on Kiba alone with a girl in his room.

I pushed back the girl off of him with ease and little strenght as to not hurt her then grabbed Kiba by his shirt collar stretching the material.

"Uchiha! What the fu-"

"Shut Up!" I growled at him stopping his shocking introduction for me. The boy and girl eating his face backed off quickly.

"What are you doing here!?" He looked at me frightened. "Hanging out." I replied casually, Kiba looked at me frightened for just a second then fixed his posture back to his fake old self. "You better get out of here Uchiha." He pushed me a bit back out of his way then spit in my face.

I heard ohhs and Sai say uh-oh before I heard the crack clack of Kibas jaw, that was my fist pounding his face throwing him back on his car.

I wiped the saliva off my face, that smelled bad like crack and achohal, as he wiped blood drips from his lip.

"You shouldn't have done that Uchiha."

"Hn. What are you gonna do dog breath?"

I felt my back hit hard against the cement floor as Kiba tried like a furious gorilla to pound my face apart and tear it into shreds but every blow he tried I blocked with my arms. As he finally slowed a bit I pushed him off of me connecting my fist right to his face. I heard more cracks and howling from the crowd but soon I didn't hear any howling and there was no crowd there was just sirens.

I felt Sai pulling at me to get up but I didn't care or listen. This wasn't really what I came here to do. Im not a rash person to just fight but he led me to. I finally stopped as my fist swelled and looked down at my work.

Kibas face was bloody but so bad I couldn't see where all the blood was coming from. Sai pulled me away as we hurried to the car.

I saw Kiba getting helped by a cop that finally came but was way too late to catch me and Sai as said friend was a fast driver behind the wheel.

Crap. My face hurt like no tommorrow. I didn't even wanna touch it with my hands. There was no reason for me to see blood like that again. I closed my eyes tight as the nurse who was cleaning my face do her job. Yeah it hurt having her press peroxide on every freaking small cut I had but im never gonna see blood again.

I was 8 years old when I came home from school one day. I didn't feel right all day at school, like something bad had happened. I got freaked out as I spotted a blot of blood to the trail of my dog house. I ran down fast to see what happened.

There I found my dog inside with a hole puncture through his side and blood all over him. I screamed out and tears flew from my eyes. I squeezed my puppy tight I cried out "AKAMARU!"

I felt a slow rasp beating inside the small body. I quickly tore off my coat and wrapped him around in it. "Stay with me. Stay." I tried to stop the tears falling so I could see what I was doing. I put pressure on his side a bit to stop the bleeding but that just got more blood on my hands and freaked me out more. I scream/cried louder.

"Stay. Stay. Stay."

I heard his small whimper and his last breath as all together my dog, my best and only friend left me.

"STAY!" I cried. "AKAMARU STAY!!"

I checked his side again. There was a bullet and it was punched through his stomache.

That day my house had been robbed. I guess Akamaru had tried to stop the person but resulted in losing his life instead. I couldn't take the blood I'd seen of his. Even though he'd stopped breathing I had held him tightly until my mom and sister seperated me from him. They'd drugged to keep me from crying so I wouldn't work my heart, but there's no drug they could have given me to stop the nightmares I would scream awake from.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked up at the person blocking me in the hallway. "Hn?" I looked at his angry blue eyes that were glaring at me harshly enough to make tears fall. "Why did you do that to Kiba?"

"Why else would I do that he's a jerk and you-"

"Sasuke you're so immature and stupid!" He gave me a push but I kept my balance. "I hate you!"

"I did it for you, he doesn't deserve you." I looked at him with a cold sad face.

"And you do?" He pushed me again and this time I slammed into the lockers. Some people looked at us in confusion. It was unlike for me and him to talk now not to mention start fighting.

"You belong with me... Naruto."

He looked up at me with choking words he then said. "What?"


End file.
